


Rest

by Clessy_iv



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, also certain finweans are annoying af, these two need more content smh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 16:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16178822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clessy_iv/pseuds/Clessy_iv
Summary: Everyone needs a break at some point in their life.Humans do and Elves do and even the Valar do and Námo is no exception to that.





	Rest

**Author's Note:**

> Today is Tag der Deutschen Einheit and I couldn’t get my croissants so I wrote this thing to cheer myself up and bc this pairing needs more love.
> 
> I’m sorry for any grammatical errors but english obviously isn’t my first language and I wrote this quickly so yeah-

Everyone needs a break at some point in their life.

Humans do and Elves do and even the Valar do and Námo is no exception to that.

Because sometimes he just needs to get away from all the souls, from all the screaming and crying and begging and-

During those times he is extremely thankful for his Maiar who do not question his silent leaving and instead step in to take control until his return with a nod and a smile and a _“please take your time, my lord”_ and he _does_.

He will always take the same route through the seemingly never ending halls, going left and then right and then left again until he stands before a large wooden door and breathes a sigh of relief because he knows that behind those doors silence awaits him, silence accompanied by a smile and a chuckle and two soft hands and-

Nobody pays him any attention as he passes the not yet finished tapestries, the spider-like creatures his wife calls her Maiar working diligently as always, speaking only in whispers he does not care to understand because his gaze has already been caught by the beautiful figure sitting in their middle.

Only the scenery before her has changed since he had last seen her, though he does not care for that either. The only thing he cares about right now is how comfortable her lap looks and how utterly _tired_ he is.

_“Let me guess,”_ her voice is soft as she looks at him from the corner of her eyes and he returns the lovely smile she gives him as he stands right next to her, _“the Finwëans?”_

The only response she gets is a grumbled _“who else could it be”_ and a hooded head on her lap as he curls his body around hers and pressed his face against her middle. She sacrifices two of her arms to pull back his hood and tangle her long, slim fingers in his hair as the other four continue working like always.

He does not say anything as she starts to massage his scalp, content to just lie there, listening to her hum and curse the day Finwë entered his halls and set off a tragic chain of events.

_“Maybe we should switch halls for once.”_ His whisper is muffled by her robes but she still understands him like she always does and chuckles.

_“You and weaving, dearest?”_

_“You’ve never complained when I braided your hair.”_

Her laugh is like music to his ears and he closes his eyes, a small smile playing at his lips as one of her hands lightly traces along his cheek, the other continuing to play with his white strands.

_“Indeed, I have not.”_

 He feels her lean down to press a kiss against the tip of his ear and their gazes meet as he moves his head just the slightest bit. Her smile is warm and her eyes are warm and her hands are too and _god, he is so lucky to have her at his side._

Her smile grows as he tells her those exact same words and he wants to tuck the wayward strand of hair that frames her face behind her ear because surely it must be a bother but she only takes the hand he raises into her own, kisses the ring that binds them and tells him to _“go to sleep already.”_

He complies, even though he wants to look at her longer now that he is here, and his eyes close as the familiar darkness of sleep takes him over.

**Author's Note:**

> you can also find me @taaatooo on tumblr


End file.
